


Moge-ko's A Little Shit

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Moge-ko's teasing has gone on far too long.Stream Request!





	Moge-ko's A Little Shit

Now, usually, Yonaka wasn’t the worst alpha. She was good, could keep her temper, could have a casual conversation without needing to jump straight into fucking (Unlike her brother, Shinya, who was an absolute degenerate, and Yonaka hated being around him for this,) but by Lord Prosciutto, her fucking dick was about to explode.

 

It wouldn’t be this bad if Moge-ko hadn’t constantly been teasing her. Just last night, Yonaka found her omega laying on their bed, her legs spread wide and open. Of course, being a stable, sane person, Yonaka had politely asked if Moge-ko was down to fuck, only being met with a “nah, Moge-ko’s tired.” In the morning, Moge-ko sat on her lap, nonchalantly, acting as if her scent wasn’t driving Yonaka crazy.

 

And right now, Moge-ko was really, really pushing her buttons. Walking around in the nude? Seriously? 

 

Tired of Moge-ko’s “playful mannerisms”, Yonaka snaps. She shoves Moge-ko down onto their bed, staring at her right in those goddamn grey eyes.

 

“Why’re you like this?”

 

“Like whaat?” Moge-ko snickers. “Moge-ko doesn’t know what you mean~ Also, Moge-ko didn’t know that Yonaka-tan had this much strength…”

 

“You know ex-- exactly what I mean, Moge-ko. I know you’re unfortunately… smart. Even- Even if you don’t-- act like it.”

 

“Still dunno what you’re talkin’ about, but you know, if you wanna--” Moge-ko was cut off by Yonaka pushing her lips against hers. 

 

“Just shut up, please.” 

 

“There’s no fun in thaaaat…” 

 

“You run your mouth too much,” Yonaka kisses her again, moving her left hand down from Moge-ko’s shoulder to grope at her breast. She sits up, quickly fiddles with the zipper on her skirt, tossing it off to the side. 

 

“Someone’s hard~” Moge-ko teased.

 

“If-- If you don’t be quiet, I’ll-”

 

“You’ll whaat? Knot Moge-ko? Isn’t that just playing into what Moge-ko wants?”

 

“...” Yonaka really couldn’t fight back. That was what was going to happen regardless. She steadies her knotted cock in front of Moge-ko’s entrance. Oh god. Fucking finally. She w-

 

“Yaaawn. Hurry up, Yonaka-tan.”

 

Sick of Moge-ko’s attitude once more, Yonaka rams herself into Moge-ko at full speed. 

 

“Ee-- Eep-” Moge-ko covers her mouth. “That’s not very nice!”

 

“You’re not nice,” Yonaka grumbles, thrusting into Moge-ko roughly. Moge-ko’s legs wrap around the alpha’s waist, as well as her arms clinging onto the girl’s back. Yonaka isn’t exactly used to this speed, and admittedly her stamina is giving out pretty fast.

 

“Come onn, Yonaka-tan, don’t you want to mark Moge-ko as your own? ...Again, that is! But can’t you go a little bit faster?” Moge-ko whines. 

 

As if God has given Yonaka some type of new power, she finds it in her to go harder AND faster, eliciting loud moans from the girl underneath her. Maybe a little bit too loud, but that was just the norm around here. 

 

“Y-Yonaka,” Moge-ko claws into Yonaka’s back. “Please-- Please- Come on--!” Moge-ko’s desperation finally got to Yonaka. She reached her peak; the knot of her cock swelling up inside of Moge-ko, before finally cumming inside of her -- unable to pull herself out, she buried her face into Moge-ko’s chest.

 

“...Yonaka-tan, not to bother you, but…” 

 

Yonaka perked up a little bit, looking towards Moge-ko. “Huh?”

“Moge-ko didn’t even get to cum.”

 

“...Why are you so difficult?”


End file.
